


Magic, it's in the Air.

by jell_0_shot



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7377193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jell_0_shot/pseuds/jell_0_shot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a certain type of magic in the air at a wedding - it fills everyone with flames and fondness, and it carries them around the dance floor. It makes them want to fall in love in whatever way they can; with someone else, with the world, with themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic, it's in the Air.

There’s a certain type of magic in the air at a wedding - it fills everyone with flames and fondness, and it carries them around the dance floor. It makes them want to fall in love in whatever way they can; with someone else, with the world, with themselves.

This magic was inside of Ben tonight.

He’d been in Pawnee for exactly ten weeks next Tuesday, and every day that passed was another one wasted without her. She was all he really thought about - her and numbers and budgets and _her_. Every moment with her tasted like magic, too. His world was full of magic.

They’d been flirting since he’d arrived, but it was awkward and he could never grasp whether it was light teasing or she really meant it. But she’d invited him as her date to her friend's wedding, and surely, _surely_ that meant something.

“Ben, I got us the good punch.” She passed him a glass, her eyes sparkling.

“Thanks.” He smiled at her.

The DJ made an announcement that the newlyweds were having their first dance as a couple. They swayed alone in the centre, together, and when Ben looked over as Leslie she had tears in her eyes. The DJ then asked everyone to join them on the dance floor.

He took a sip of the punch and it burnt his throat.

“Hey, uh...would you, maybe, want to...” He laughed, shaking his head in disbelief at his uncool-ness. “Would you like to dance with me?”

Leslie was looking up at him with a warmth in her eyes as she nodded her head, yes.

Her fingers slid through his, a perfect match, and friends didn’t normally hold hand like this. He found a spot on the wooden dance floor and turned to face her, his right hand naturally falling to her hip. She smiled shyly up at him and he could feel her heart keeping pace with his - fast, a contrast to the slow song and their sway.

“Have you ever thought about what you want your wedding to be like?”

Ben nodded, “I’ve always imagined it quite small and intimate. What about you?”

“I have about ten different ones planned out, I just haven’t chosen which one I like the best yet.”

Ben laughed, and it came from his throat; _of course_ she has ten planned out. “What’s stopping you from choosing?”

“Well, before I can even start to narrow it down I’d need a fiance. And in order to have a fiance, I would need a boyfriend.” She looked him right in the eyes.

It frightened him that the idea of being her fiance didn’t frighten him. It should definitely, probably frighten him, right?

“Have you, uh, got anyone in mind for that role?” He re-positioned his slipping hand, pulling her a little closer.

“For my boyfriend?”

“Mmm.” He nodded.

She smiled, and pulled away a little to twirl under his arm. He watched her spin under his outreached arm, and he feel - he could see - the magic.

“Let it be me.”

“What?” She faltered, her spinning stopped.

“Let it be me.”

He pulled her close to him again, both their hands colliding together to meet. He pulled her fists behind his back and left them there, his finding their way to her jawline. He held her there, checking that this was okay, and then her kissed her.

He kissed her with the magic of the night, and the magic of the past ten weeks. He kissed her with the magic that was inside both of them, but mostly her, because there was nothing more magical than her. She was every charm and trick and spell in the world.

He pulled back and let go of her, whispering, “Let it be me.”

She blinked, “It is.”


End file.
